One of the Boys
by loveprongs
Summary: Lily is always treated like one of the boys when she becomes friends with the boys she likes. She goes to Sirius for advice. Will she get her man this time?


_For Anders who accidently gave me the idea for this story._

_**ALWAYS, ALWAYS, ALWAYS THE FRIEND**_

"Girls, they confuse me. Except for you; I get you." James concluded his rant. He quickly studied me, his eyebrows furrowing for a moment. "You're like my best friend. I get you. Why can't all girls be like you?" He looked thoroughly perplexed.

I think I just died a little once more. This happens every time. When I admit to myself I like someone, I go and make friends with them to make more of a chance of becoming more than friends and I always end up the same way; a great best mate. I'm a girl for Christ's sake! I bleed from areas that I find disturbing once a month, I have mounds of fat on my chest called breasts, and I like boys. I'm a straight seventeen year old girl who's treated like a straight seventeen year old guy.

I make dirty jokes, wear the same clothes more than once, am not fussed by girly things; sure and maybe I eat like a guy, swear like a guy and can converse like a guy but the uno problemo of the V down there is a pretty sure fire sign I'm not actually a guy.

So basically, I am always, always, always the friend. You know what? I am sick of it. This time I swear I will get the boy.

How does one of the guys (who's actually a girl) get noticed as a girl? Hmmm... I'll ask Sirius.

"James would you 'scuse me a sec? I need to ask Sirius something" I said hurriedly climbing out of my seat and running up the boy's dormitory stairs. It's a known fact that girls can go up the boys' stairs just not the other way around. I made my way up to the Seventh Year boys' dorm and burst through the door.

"Prongs?- ah oh hey Lils what's up kid?" Sirius was like my big brother. He told me which guys to avoid, he was the one who found me broken when all of my friends abandoned me last year and he took me under his slightly perverted wing.

"Sirius, I need help. Big brother kind of help I guess you'd call it." I said quickly, locking the door and sitting on James' bed which was next to Sirius'.

Sirius gave a small chuckle; I always lay on James' bed when we spoke. He says it was early signs that I liked James; I said it was because James' was the safest choice of the four. I knew this wasn't true; the safest was by far Remus' bed but James' smelt like him. James just, smells nice... It's totally innocent!

"I think I'm in love with James." Well it was innocent until I fell for him... I spat out the words quickly, eyeing him closely for a response.

"Well duh! Thanks for the report Capitan Obvious!" He said, rolling his eyes. I chucked one of James' pillows at Sirius' head. BULLSEYE! There was a grunt as Sirius was thrown back with the significant force behind that throw. I grinned triumphantly.

"That's only part of the problem, Lieutenant Sarcasm. The big part of the problem is that now, Jimbo down there on the couch only sees me as a friend. Not just a friend though, I'm like one of the guys! It's ridiculous, has it possibly ever slipped your minds that I'm actually still a teenage girl. A sexually frustrated teenage girl at that! All because every boy I like seems to see me as a mate!" I ranted. I was slightly out of breath by the end of that. Gee, remember to breathe Lillian!

"You are a massive dolt Miss Lillian. Jimbo, who you left on the couch down there is absolutely in love with you and always has been." Sirius started. "He treats you like one of the guys 'cause you hated him when he treated you like a girl and asked you out. He needed to be your friend before you realised that you too were in love with him. He needed you to see that he was a good guy, a _nice_ guy, the kind of guy you could fall in love with. He is your knight in shining armour, the Romeo to your Juliet, your Prince Charming that will give you your happily ever after, whatever you want he is it." He finished. My brain just clicked I yelled at him all the time. "All you have to do is get up" He continued, "March that cute little arse of yours, yes I've looked don't kill me. March it downstairs and go plant a nice big kiss on him, wait for the shock to wear off and then tell him how much you love him." He concluded with a smug smile.

I felt a little ill as I marched determinedly down the stairs. I marched toward the couch where I left James.

"Oh..." I said quietly. Some girl was sitting on James' lap and giggling, trying to touch him. Bitch! I thought to myself. It was slightly better for me when James looked disturbed at the girl on his lap. He was gently trying to push her off. I walked around the couch and gave an awkward cough. I pushed the skank off of James' lap. She squeaked a little and looked thoroughly pissed off. It reminded me of Petunia which made this so much better.

"Sorry skank, I'd like to talk to James. Also, he doesn't like you so stop trying." I said in a sickly sweet girly voice. I grabbed James' arm and dragged him to a corner of the common room. He looked relieved and also extremely confused. I took a very deep breath.

"What's up Red? You're looking determined to do something, it's a bit odd." James said with a quirky half smile.

That's what did it. That quirky half smile is what drove me to the point of insanity; the insanity that caused me to push him against the wall and snog him. He didn't take very long to respond, wrapping his arms around my waist. Then he pulled back. I was confused until I saw the smirk on his face. I, Lily Evans had James Potter pinned against a wall, arms round his neck snogging him.

"Not that I don't appreciate it but, can I just make two slight adjustments?" He said quietly, his face alight with a beaming smile. I was slightly confused. He chuckled slightly and within two seconds I was flipped around so I was the one pinned against the wall. "That's better. Now, the other thing; Go out with me Evans?" He said laughing, he now had one hand around my waist and one on the wall near my head. I laughed at him because I could still see that there was hope in his eyes even if he knew I would say yes.

"Yes I'll go out with you dolt now stop talking and fucking kiss me already!" I said impatiently.

He laughed openly at me. "That, is something that I can most definitely do" He muttered against my lips. I smiled. He was an idiot. I guess he's my idiot. I don't care if I'm one of the guys as long as I have James because kissing James is better that smelling his bed and _much_ better than fighting with him.


End file.
